Nunca antes
by acm2099
Summary: AU. Una gran pérdida le lleva a encontrar algo que jamás creyó poder tener.


_**Esta es una historia inspirada en la película Beginners, protagonizada por el genial Ewan McGregor y el memorable, Christopher Plummer.**_

_**Lo que aparece entre « » son pequeños flashbacks que tiene nuestro personaje principal. Espero que disfruten mucho esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca antes<strong>

* * *

><p>—Entra, Sony. —El perro beagle entra a mi casa y mira la estancia—. Ésta es la estancia. —Recorremos la casa—. Ésta es la sala. —Seguimos; es mi deber mostrarle el que será su hogar a partir de este momento—. El baño y… —le voy diciendo conforme caminamos hacia el fondo del departamento— aquí está la habitación.<p>

Sony se sube a la cama, da tres vueltas y se tumba. Sé que la extraña tanto como yo. Mi casa está llena de cajas con sus cosas con las que aún no sé qué hacer. Hace cuatro años mi madre me hizo una confesión que cambiaría el futuro de ambos, sólo que nunca imaginé cuánto.

«—Soy lesbiana... Amé a tu padre pero… soy lesbiana y quiero explorar esa parte de mí. Ser lesbiana no sólo en teoría».

La recuerdo con una blusa azul de botones y sin embargo sé que era por la mañana y que tenía puesta su bata rosa favorita. Mi mente jugará más de una vez con el recuerdo, seguramente cambiaré la blusa por un suéter y luego recordaré que no, que era una blusa, para más tarde darme cuenta de que debía ser una bata. Por lo regular nunca nos fijamos en los detalles después de escuchar algo así porque lo importante siempre serán las palabras y cómo esas simples frases cambiaron los treinta y ocho años durante los cuales no había tenido ni idea de que mi madre se sentía atraída por las mujeres.

Paul y Helena Karofsky habían sido mis padres. Estuvieron casados durante cuarenta años, hasta que mi padre murió de cáncer. Seis meses después mi madre me lo confesó. Tenía setenta años cuando salió del armario delante de mí. Después cambio su forma de vestir y su peinado. Siempre había sido una señora muy guapa pero esos cambios la favorecieron. También cambió a sus amigos y se consiguió una novia mucho más joven que ella, Amber, una educadora que se sentía traída por mujeres mayores, decía que porque su madre le había dejado de hablar después de que saliese del armario. Y, por primera vez en todos esos años, vi feliz a mi madre.

Cuatro años después, murió en su casa.

* * *

><p>Han pasado cuatro meses desde su muerte y aún no sé qué hacer con sus cosas. Continúo leyendo los libros que me ha dejado y Sony me sigue como lo hacía con ella. A pesar de que ella no vivió aquí su presencia esta tan pegada a estas paredes que duele tan sólo ver sus cosas en las cajas de cartón.<p>

Camino hacia la cocina con un libro en la mano mientras Sony está detrás de mí. Regreso a la sala y Sony me mira fijamente cuando me siento para seguir leyendo.

—Puedes hablarme. Me siento solo y también la extraño muchísimo. —Acaricio a Sony y sé lo que me quiere decir cuando me mira.

—_Puedo entender más de ciento cincuenta palabras pero no puedo hablar. Lo siento_.

—Lo sé, Sony.

* * *

><p>Mi trabajo es crear campañas publicitarías. Desde que mi madre murió traigo a Sony al trabajo. No puedo dejarlo en casa porque sufre, ladra y llora durante horas.<p>

He dibujado más de una vez en mi mente los últimos años de la vida de mi madre. Su estancia más larga en el hospital se debió a una obstrucción pulmonar. Estuvo intubada durante semanas y en ocasiones los calmantes la hacían desvariar. Sin embargo, esos momentos a su lado fueron tan buenos como los demás.

«—Espera, mamá, espera».

Recuerdo cómo mi madre se removía para quitarse tubo del respirador. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue llamar a una enfermera. Esa noche le quitaron el respirador y pasó a depender de un tanque de oxigeno. Noche tras noche iba a leerle. En ocasiones ella me quitaba la pequeña lámpara que usaba para iluminar los libros y miraba alrededor de su habitación desvariando por los medicamentos.

Mis padres se casaron en los años cincuenta. Mi padre era un arquitecto reconocido y mi madre una mujer emprendedora con una pequeña empresa de bienes raíces. Los recuerdos más frecuentes de mi infancia son los besos aburridos que mis padres se deban al despedirse o al irse a la cama pero, sobre todo, recuerdo la mirada de papá, sus ojos cansados y llenos de derrota. Sólo una vez me atreví a preguntar, sólo una vez quise saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía entre ellos.

«—Papá, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?». —recuerdo haberle preguntado a mi padre una tarde.

Papá dejó de escribir en su plano y sin mirarme me preguntó—: «¿Quién eres? ¿El FBI?».

«—No».

«—¿No? ¿La CIA? ¿La KGB? ¿El SAT?». —Negué riendo y papá suspiró antes de responderme—. «No pasa nada entre nosotros, Dave».

La mirada de mi padre me hizo detenerme. Estaba tan solo... Yo tenía doce años cuando le pregunté y después de eso jamás volví a tocar el tema.

* * *

><p>—Dave, ésta es una cuenta nueva. Tienes que hacer la portada para la revista "Mundo de abogados". —Suspiro ante la petición de Santana.<p>

—Más tipos pretenciosos que sólo quieren verse bien para presumir de lo que son —le respondo. Santana se encoge de hombros.

—No te quejes que pagan buena plata por los diseños. —Santana me da una palmada en la espalda y sale de mi oficina.

Empiezo dibujándoles y luego leo algo sobre ellos. Judíos. Mi padre era judío pero mi madre era católica y él dejó su religión para casarse con ella. Tal vez fue una de las primeras cosas a las que renunció para estar con ella. Claro que mi padre no siempre supo que era judío. En realidad lo notó en 1938, cuando tenía diez años y Adolfo Hitler fue nombrado hombre del año por la revista TIME. Doce meses después mi abuelo ocultó que fueran judíos y salieron de Alemania para no regresar jamás.

«—Papá, ¿podemos dejar de escuchar esa música?».

El sonido la risa de mi padre es una de las cosas que siempre recordaré de mi infancia.

«—No, es música de negros y debe ser así. Puedes sentirla y eso pasa porque ellos han sufrido. Los negros y los judíos son los que más han sufrido en la historia. Seguramente en mi próxima vida me casaré con una mujer judía, una ardiente mujer judía».

En aquel momento no entendí las palabras de mi padre_. _No como lo hago ahora.

Por cierto, mi madre también tuvo una revelación importante cuando tenía diez años. Descubrió que le gustaban las niñas.

* * *

><p>—Dave —me dice Azimio, mi amigo de toda la vida, sentándose a mi lado junto con Linda, también amiga y compañera de trabajo—, sabes que las hojas no son tus amigas, ni los libros, ni tu portátil. Nosotros somos tus amigos. Seres humanos preocupados por ti.<p>

Sonrío pero mi mente está pensando en mi madre, en uno de esos días en el hospital, cuando estaba bajo los efectos de los sedantes y me hablaba de pinturas, o cuando Amber llegó trayéndole un video que el club de cocina de mi madre le había grabado un par de semanas atrás. La vi reír y la vi besar a su novia con un sentimiento que me hizo sonreír a mí también. Su felicidad me hizo feliz.

—Dave, tienes que venir con nosotros a esa fiesta. —Cuando Santana lanza una sentencia es muy difícil decirle que no.

Cuando ya estoy disfrazado como Cirano y quiero salir, Sony empieza a llorar. Sería fácil decirle que no está invitado, sin embargo, termino llevándole conmigo a la fiesta. Él también debe extrañarla horrores. Quizás mucho más que yo, si es que eso puede ser posible.

* * *

><p>Intento pasarlo bien, intento beber, intento que mis amigos no noten que algo anda mal. Intento divertirme a pesar de todo. Al final termino escuchando los problemas existenciales de un invitado disfrazado del hombre de hojalata. Es divertido por un tiempo inmiscuirse en los problemas de los demás.<p>

—Gracias por escucharme —me dice antes de ponerse de pie y dar tumbos entre la multitud.

Me quedo acariciando a Sony por unos segundos cuando de pronto un nuevo cuerpo cae a mi lado. Es un chico disfrazado de pirata.

—Estaba a punto de irme. —Quiero ponerme de pie pero me detiene—. ¿También quieres terapia? —Me sonríe. Al ver sus ojos almendrados brillando con intensidad no puedo evitar pensar que es lindo—. Bien, empecemos por tu madre.

Saca una pequeña libra de notas y escribe.

_No tuve._

—Ok, entonces tu padre. —Se coloca dos dedos en la sien y se dispara imaginariamente—. Bueno, me dejas muy pocas opciones para descubrir el trauma que te impide hablar.

Me sonríe de nuevo, anota y me lo muestra.

_Tengo laringitis._

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Me mira fijamente y empezó a escribir de nuevo.

_¿Por qué vienes a una fiesta si estás tan triste? _

—Vaya, pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo. ¿Cómo lo has notado? —Él niega pero su sonrisa no vacila. En la libreta dibuja unos ojos—. Bien, entonces, ¿quieres una copa?

Me levanto para servirnos dos copas ante el asombro de mis amigos. Esa noche bailamos y nos reímos. Por unos breves momentos la muerte de mi madre se me hace lejana. Sin embargo, una de sus llamadas unos meses después de haber salido del armario estaba muy presente en mi mente.

«—¿Mamá?». —Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando respondí.

«—Hola, Dave. Hoy he estado en un club. Ha sido genial, hijo. La música era vibrante y todos estaban felices bailando». —Recuerdo haberme reído ante la emoción de mi madre por un nuevo descubrimiento.

«—Qué bien, mamá. ¿Y conseguiste a alguien?».

«—No, a las chicas no les interesa mucho tener una relación con una mujer mayor. Para ti sería mucho más fácil».

Sony ya está desesperado así que es el momento de irnos. Me quito el disfraz frente a él y él se despoja del parche y la peluca falsa. Su cabello rizado y oscuro parece suave.

—¿Puedo darte mi número? —Me pasa su libreta, anoto mi número y salgo de allí.

Estoy punto de llegar a mi coche cuando mi móvil empieza a vibrar. Número desconocido. No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Hola. —No hay respuesta, sólo el tono de una tecla—. ¿Eres tú? —Otro tono—. ¿Un tono significa sí y dos no? —Un tono más y sonrió de nuevo—. Vale. Entonces, ¿quieres hacer algo? —Escuchar el siguiente tono me pone nervioso—. Estoy estacionado en la acera de enfrente. —Unos segundos después aparece y se sube a mi coche—. Tú señalas y yo manejo.

Llegamos a un hotel lujoso. Camina a mi lado y me lleva a su habitación. Una vez allí se dirige a la cama y nos sentamos mirándonos. Sus labios son suaves y se mueven gentiles sobre los míos, buscando la comodidad y la sensación de intimidad. Envuelvo su cuerpo con mis manos. Enredo la mano derecha en su pelo y gimo al sentir su suavidad. El chico me hace caer en la cama mientras me desnuda.

Sus caricias están destinas a tranquilizar y son lentas y seguras. Sus dedos se pasean lentamente por el vello de mi pecho y dan un masaje a mis pectorales. Nunca deja de besarme y mis manos tampoco pueden descansar. Tengo que sentir su cuerpo, su suave piel desnuda sobre mí. Nuestras pollas se acarician tan suavemente como movemos las caderas. Él se separa por fin de mis labios, toma la libreta de notas y me escribe.

¿_Podemos sólo dormir esta noche?_

Asiento. En cierta forma esas caricias han sido mucho más intimidas y satisfactorias que cualquier polvo. Se abraza a mí con el rostro sobre mi pecho y las manos acariciando el vello de mi estomago.

Por la mañana despierto esperando verle, sin embargo, me encuentro solo en la cama. Estoy a punto de levantarme cuando entra con una taza de té y su sonrisa más genuina. Coge de nuevo la libreta y escribe.

_¿Quién eres?_

—Dave Karofsky. ¿Vives aquí?

Él niega y con los labios me dice: _Nueva York_.

—¿Regresarás? —Asiente—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Levanta un dedo y con esperanza digo—: ¿Un año? —Para mi decepción, niega—. ¿Un mes? —Asiente y escribe.

_Trabajaré en una película._

—¿Y luego? Filmarás para después marcharte, ¿adónde? —Se encoge de hombros para luego escribir.

_¿Nos podemos ver de nuevo cuando regrese?_

—Claro, por supuesto.

Salimos de la habitación unos minutos después. Él lleva la correa de Sony mientras yo cargo su maleta. Nos besamos en medio del pasillo. Ese beso ha sido una experiencia nueva para mí. Despierta algo que jamás había sentido. Por mi mente cruzan los besos de mi madre con mi padre que luego fueron fácilmente remplazados por los besos de mamá con Amber. Besos en el hospital, en la casa, durante las fiestas y cuando ella murió. Besos que tenían una sensación idéntica, profunda y nueva.

* * *

><p>Mi madre se recuperó de su obstrucción pulmonar y casi milagrosamente a los setenta y cuatro años, sin embargo había algo peor que a la larga se la llevaría.<p>

«—Hola, doctora Perry».

«—Hola, Helena. Tú recuperación ha sido milagrosa». —Mi madre sonrió pero la doctora Perry no lo hizo, eso causó que mi corazón golpeara más fuerte en mi pecho. Algo andaba muy mal—. «Sin embargo los exámenes han arrojado un resultado que no es satisfactorio. Helena, tienes un tumor en el pulmón izquierdo. Es del tamaño de una moneda pero por su ubicación es imposible extirparlo. También hemos detectado otros pequeños tumores en tu hígado». —Sentí que mi vida se partía. Las palabras de la doctora Perry taladraban mi mente. La sonrisa de mi madre vaciló un momento pero no perdió del todo su buen ánimo—. «Empezaremos con la quimioterapia».

Regresamos a casa. Estuve viviendo con ella durante esos meses, yendo y viendo al hospital, disfrutando de conocerla, de reconocerla. Mi madre no podía parar. Contrató una secretaria para poder escribir un libro. Además escribió al Congreso y levantó peticiones para que el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo fuese reconocido por el gobierno de Los Ángeles. También leía mucho y pasaba mucho tiempo con Sony.

«—Mira lo que tengo para ti». —Amber hacía eso constantemente, ocultar entre las manos toda clase de insectos que a mi madre se le hacían repulsivos—. «Es una oruga verde».

«—Oh, Amber, no puedes traer ese tipo de animales entre las manos». —Ella, la novia de mamá, abrió las manos para mostrarle la oruga que terminó dejando en la mesa de té—. «¿Adónde vas?». —Amber llevaba una mochila en la espalda y estaba lista para irse.

«—Nadia está en la ciudad y voy a verla». —Recuerdo claramente el estremecimiento de mi madre pero ella, como siempre, se mantuvo de una pieza y sonrió a Amber para no demostrarle que su comentario le había afectado. Cuando Amber se fue me acerqué a mamá para ayudarla a recostarse.

«—Pensé que era tu novia». —Mamá se encogió de hombros.

«—Por lo menos soy la novia numero uno. Además, Amber y yo no tenemos una relación monógama. Ella puede ver a quien quiera y no puede esperar que yo no haga lo mismo».

«—¡Mamá!». —En aquel momento tal vez me escandalizó un poco, sin embargo entendía a mamá.

«—La amo pero tengo que disfrutar el tiempo que me queda y experimentar con mi sexualidad. No sabes lo divertido que es pasar tres horas en una cama descubriendo las partes delicadas del cuerpo de tu pareja con caricias y besos». —Tal vez me ruboricé, tal vez tuve envidia de mi madre por haberse tomado el tiempo que yo no, pero ahora, ahora sólo quiero aprender eso que mamá descubrió—. «Sin embargo, amo a Amber. Un día deberías probarlo. Enamorarte».

«—¿Qué caso tiene? Soy un tipo aburrido. No creo que nadie se enamore de mí».

«—Pero tú sí podrías enamorarte de alguien. Tal vez alguien que sea distinto a ti, alguien divertido».

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos días desde la partida de mi chico misterioso y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Es raro, por primera vez en treinta y ocho años me siento enamorado. Azimio se detiene en una calle oscura de Los Ángeles, baja del coche y, con una pintura en aerosol, empieza a dibujar una letra A con una Z cruzándola.<p>

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —le pregunto.

—Mi firma. —Elevo una de mis cejas mirando el dibujo de mi amigo.

—¿Por qué tienes ese tipo de firma? —Mi amigo se encoge de hombros.

—Soy parte de la cultura del hip-hop. —Niego.

—Azimio, estudiaste en una escuela privada y luego fuiste a Yale. ¿Qué subcultura puedes tener?

—Soy negro, es parte de mí. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ahora te toca a ti. —Me hace bajar del coche. Agito la pintura y escribo.

_En 1991 Mijaíl Gorbachov invitó a los Scorpions a cantar "__Wind of Change" en la plaza del Kremlin_.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —me pregunta él a mí. Me encojo de hombros.

—Me gusta la música, "Wind of Change" es una de las mejores canciones que se han escrito y además doy un dato histórico de utilidad. —Azimio niega y arranca el coche.

—Entonces no sabes ni su nombre —me dice unas cuadras antes de que lleguemos a su casa.

—No. Esto es algo nuevo, Az, diferente para mí. Estoy enamorado. —Azimio ríe.

—Ya era hora, ¿no crees?

* * *

><p>El mismo hotel. Sony y yo caminamos por el mismo pasillo. A unos pasos de la habitación el perro se detiene y me mira con una pregunta en los ojos. Es extraño pero Sony habla a la perfección conmigo.<p>

—_¿Estamos casados?_

—Aún no. _—_Sony sigue caminando a mi lado y casi puedo escucharle hablarme.

—_Espero que dure_.

—Yo también.

Es una habitación distinta pero su sonrisa es la misma. En cuanto abre la puerta no puedo evitar besarle. Lo sujeto de la cintura y lo elevo entre mis brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama. Caigo encima de él y profundizo el beso. Lo he extrañado tanto… Él se separa delicadamente de mí y me sonríe. De nuevo esa risa sincera que no esconde nada.

—Hola. —Tiene un acento europeo bastante marcado.

—Ya puedes hablar. —Él asiente.

—Mi nombre es Blaine.

—Hola, Blaine.

Me besa de nuevo con una ternura capaz de remover todo lo que existe en mi corazón. Voy quitándole la ropa lentamente. El cuerpo Blaine es maravilloso. Cada porción de su piel se entrega a mis besos y caricias. Pero no sólo es eso, sus besos y caricias también me marcan. Quiere saborear mi piel, saborearme a mí. Sus labios pegados a mis pezones, a mi abdomen, a mi polla…

Verlo así, hambriento por mí, me hace tener la misma hambre por él, por cada parte de su cuerpo, por su esencia. Chupo su polla hasta que se corre en mi garganta. Degusto su corrida como el más delicioso de los manjares y lo comparto con él cuando me besa justo después de llegar al orgasmo.

Blaine se prepara para mí. Lo veo lubricar sus dedos y enterrárselos uno a uno en el culo. Gime mi nombre y me pide que le toque mientras él se folla con los dedos. Cuando está listo para mí, se arrodilla sobre la cama, se separa las nalgas con las manos y menea la cadera.

Inmediatamente entierro mi polla en ese culo. Blaine gime, lloriquea y me dice lo enorme que es, lo lleno que se siente con mi polla dentro de él. Me ruega que me mueva y yo lo hago tan rápido y furioso como él quiere. Mis brazos envolviéndole porque Blaine lo quiere así. Quiere que mi cuerpo le rodee. De este modo, toda la intimidad se vuelve más intensa. Él es más intenso conmigo. Su orgasmo llega con un grito eufórico mientras el mío tarda un poco más pero es tan glorioso como el suyo. No nos separamos. Blaine se enreda a mí. Nos besamos y acariciamos hasta quedar exhaustos.

Por la mañana, despierto con la sensación de sus labios sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

—Buenos días.

—Hola. —Su sonrisa llega para después darme una fortísima mordida en el bíceps que me deja la marca de sus dientes—. Vamos a desayunar.

Ése sólo es el principio con Blaine. Paso un mes a su lado. Desayuno, despierto y duermo con él. Se va ganando mis sentidos día tras día. Ha llegado de Finlandia para trabajar en el cine y en los clubs persiguiendo un sueño. Por eso abandonó su casa. Sin embargo, no ha perdido del todo su acento.

Odia cocinar.

En un principio amó esa vida, el ir y venir de un hotel a otro le daba libertad, pero conforme pasaron los años esa libertad se trasformó en una prisión. No se lo decía a nadie pero anhelaba sentirse seguro, tener un lugar propio y una vida con alguien.

Una noche, regresando de cenar, descubro una parte más de Blaine, una que había estado escondida.

—¿No vas a contestar? —El teléfono suena haciendo que se pierda el silencio acogedor que la habitación guardaba.

—No. —Blaine hace una mueca de fastidio—. Es mi padre y no… —Los ojos de Blaine pierden una pequeña parte de la sensación cálida que siempre tienen para mí. El teléfono deja de sonar y Blaine se sienta en la cama dándome la espalda—. Te daré la oportunidad de ser yo. —Descuelga el teléfono y yo hago lo propio con el que está en la otra mesita de noche.

—Hola —digo.

—Hola, hijo —responde Blaine con la voz engrosada y el acento más marcado. Trago saliva. No sé muy bien qué esperar de todo esto.

—¿Cómo estás, papá? —Blaine suelta un gran suspiro.

—Mal, otra vez estoy pensando en hacerlo. —Me humedezco los labios.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Suicidarme —responde. Quiero voltear a verlo pero sigo con el juego.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

—Porque eres mi chico.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, después de hacer el amor, envuelvo a Blaine entre mis brazos. Tal vez quiero que nada llegue a él.<p>

_Después de un tiempo, uno aprende la sutil diferencia entre sostener una mano y encadenar un alma._

Y uno aprende que el amor no significa acostarse y una compañía no significa seguridad.

Y uno empieza a aprender que los besos no son contratos y los regalos no son promesas.

_Y uno empieza a aceptar sus derrotas con la cabeza alta y los ojos abiertos._

Dicen que Jorge Luis Borges escribió esto en 1955. En 1955 mis padres estaban casados pero eran terriblemente infelices. Mi madre casi nunca estaba en casa, se pasaba el día trabajando, tal vez intentando olvidar lo que de verdad deseaba. Ella nunca pudo ir al terapeuta, sentarse a hablar de sus problemas, de sus deseos, de esa parte que nos escondía a todos. Mi mamá no tenía la oportunidad de ir al cine Olimpia, conocido por proyectar películas para adultos; ni podía cruzar un par de calles de mala muerte hasta un bar gay clandestino; ni podía entrar a los baños de ese lugar para tener sexo con alguna desconocida. Mi madre callaba, mi madre se ocultaba tras la sonrisa fingida y los besos fofos que le daba a mi papá. En aquellos años un error de su parte le hubiese costado todo. ¿Y qué era todo? Su marido, su casa, su prestigio, su hijo. La sociedad era tan hipócrita como lo es ahora y pretendía que las mujeres fuesen amigas pero evitaba llamar por su nombre a la relación de dos mujeres que vivían juntas y compartían una cama.

Antes de morir, mi madre fue una activista política dedicada. Quería que el movimiento llegara más allá. No bastaba con la tolerancia, ella quería aceptación e igualdad.

«—Mira, Helena». —Amber le mostraba a mi madre un video de yoga—. «Creo que ahora que estás en casa es el momento de ponernos en forma de nuevo».

«—Claro que sí, cariño. Tal vez por la tarde». —Amber había asentido y se había marchado contenta hacia su habitación para esperar a mamá, quien leía unas cartas para el Congreso.

«—No se lo has dicho, ¿cierto?». —Mamá se encogió de hombros—. «No puede ser, mamá. Estás verdaderamente enferma. Ella tiene que saberlo».

«—Yo no puedo decírselo». —Cuando mi madre me miró supe qué era lo que quería.

«—No, mamá, no me puedes pedir eso».

Esa misma tarde lo intenté pero descubrí algo: Amber de verdad amaba a mi madre. No pude hacerlo, no pude destrozarle el corazón.

* * *

><p>El sonido de un teléfono me despierta a media noche. Blaine duerme con el rostro sobre mi pecho; estaba muerto después de grabar todo el día. El sonido del teléfono le hace despertar poco a poco. Va contestar pero lo detengo.<p>

—No. Él no debería estar haciéndote esto.

—Nunca llama tanto. —Está verdaderamente preocupado pero aún así no dejo que responda.

—Es él quien tiene que arreglarlo, decírselo a tu madre, buscar ayuda… No cargarlo sobre ti. —Arranco el cable del teléfono y Blaine me sonríe—. Falta poco para que te vayas y he estado pensado que tal vez… ¿Te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo?

—Sí, claro que sí.

Es nuevo para ambos. Los dos hemos tenido relaciones estables antes, él cuatro y yo tres. Blaine los dejó a todos; un artista como él no se podía dar el lujo de permanecer mucho tiempo con nadie. Yo he terminado y he dejado que terminaran. En el fondo lo mío es aún más lamentable porque eso quiere decir que no luché.

Al día siguiente de proponérselo, Blaine está en mi casa.

* * *

><p>—Esta es la estancia, este es el comedor, la sala… —Blaine mira todo con cierta diversión. Lo tomo de la mano para caminar y terminar mostrándole la que será nuestra habitación—. Te he hecho espacio en el armario. —Blaine mira con aprensión aquel simple espacio destinado a su ropa. Ese tal vez fue el primer indicio para mí.<p>

Una semana después de que Blaine se mude conmigo las cosas ya empiezan a ir mal. No ha deshecho las maletas, nuestras conversaciones se hacen cada vez más aburridas y la sonrisa que tanto me había enamorado está desapareciendo y en su lugar sólo queda la sonrisa fingida que Blaine utiliza para las portadas.

Una semana más es todo lo que puedo soportar antes de tirarlo todo por la borda.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta una noche antes de acostarnos.

—Sí, sólo… —Trago saliva—. Quiero saber si… ¿Eres feliz aquí conmigo? —Blaine me mira desconcertado y luego con vergüenza.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo pero sé que quiero estar aquí. —Algo me impide aceptar esa respuesta.

—No te entiendo, Blaine. ¿Quieres estar conmigo sin estar? Ni siquiera has desempacado, cada día te cierras un poco más y yo no sé…

—No puedo ofrecerte algo que no existe, Dave. —Una parte de mi corazón se está rompiendo.

—No sé, Blaine. Esto no debería sentirse así. —Blaine se muerde el labio inferior y asiente.

—Bien, entonces regresaré a Nueva York.

En cuanto Blaine se va de mi casa sé que he cometido un error. El peor error de mi vida.

* * *

><p>«—Helena, ya no es necesario que vengas al hospital» —dijo la doctora. La sonrisa de mi madre era tranquilizadora mientras yo me derrumbaba por dentro.<p>

«—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo mal?». —Mi madre dejó escapar una sonrisa y yo contuve las lágrimas.

«—Tu casa es mejor y seguir con cualquier tratamiento sólo podría causar más dolor». —Vi a mi mamá asentir sin perder nunca la sonrisa. Mamá jamás se dejó vencer.

La habitación más iluminada de su casa fue dispuesta para que fuese la habitación de mi madre durante el tiempo necesario.

«—¿Lo sabías?».

«—¿Saber qué?». —La pregunta de mamá fue una noche cualquiera.

«—¿Que era lesbiana?».

«—No, claro que no. Supuse que ustedes no se amaban». —Mamá me miró fijamente. Fue extraño ese sentimiento.

«—Amaba a tu padre. Sólo que siempre me sentí así. En las fiestas siempre miraba a las esposas y no a los esposos». —Ambos reímos pero cuando las risas terminaron mi mamá sujetó mis manos entre las suyas—. «Paul lo sabía. El día que me propuso matrimonio le dije: "Nos llevamos muy bien y eres un gran amigo, pero tú sabes lo que soy". Tu padre me abrazó y me dijo: "Yo te curare". Dios, todo lo que puede pensar fue que haría cualquier cosa».

«—¿Y el sexo?». —Era una curiosidad, de verdad que lo era, pero también quería saber un poco más de la tortura interna de mi madre.

«—Yo quería ser curada, Dave. Lo intente pero… esa no era yo. Lamento haber sido una madre distante». —La abracé. Quería pasar esa parte, quería decirle que no había dolido, pero en su momento lo hizo. Dolió demasiado no tenerla a mi lado.

«—Te amo, mamá».

Esa noche descubrí el último trozo del alma de mi madre. Esa noche terminé de conocer a la mujer y no a la madre. Esa noche descubrí que la amaba y admiraba más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Por la mañana, mi madre no despertó.

* * *

><p>"Por el momento no puedo responderte. Deja tu mensaje después del tono".<p>

Había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas. Necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba verlo. Una noche sin él y me estaba muriendo.

—Lo siento, Sony, pero tengo que viajar.

Intento dejar a Sony con Azimio pero el pobre perro llora y ladra incontrolable en cuanto me ve desaparecer por la puerta. Desesperado, recurro a la única persona que puede ayudarme: Amber. Es extrañamente enternecedor ver que Sony no la ha olvidado y también lo es sentir que Amber aún extraña a mi madre.

Viajo a Nueva York y busco el departamento de Blaine hasta que doy con él. Justo frente a su puerta lo pienso un poco pero estoy seguro de lo que quiero. Golpeo la puerta suavemente al principio, luego más fuerte, y más, y más. Hasta que decido llamarle de nuevo por teléfono probando mi suerte.

* * *

><p>—¿Hola? —Su voz suena enronquecida.<p>

—Blaine, soy Dave. Estoy frente a tu puerta. Por favor, ábreme. —Lo escucho soltar suspiro.

—¿Frente a mi puerta? ¿Frente a la puerta de mi departamento en Nueva York?

—Sí —respondo. Él ríe suavemente.

—Estoy en Los Ángeles. No puede irme. —Sonrío y siento como una fuerza extraña hace vibrar mi corazón—. Debajo del tapete hay una madera suelta y bajo ella, la llave de repuesto.

Hago lo que me pide y entro al departamento. Es más pequeño de lo que había imaginado y blanco, muy neutro. Una pequeña sala, la cocina y al fondo la puerta de su habitación en donde no hay más que una cama, unas fotografías en la pared y un pequeño armario desmontable con unas cuantas prendas.

—Nunca quise tener mucho. Casi nunca estoy en ese departamento y es difícil llamarlo hogar. —Me siento en su cama y miro sus fotografías.

—Lo siento tanto, Blaine. —Él resopla.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —me pregunta.

—No sé. Esto es lo que hago siempre. Me alejo o dejo que las demás personas se alejen de mí. Hasta ahora no había querido que llegaran a mí pero… No quiero hacerlo más.

Esa noche tomo un vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles y de inmediato voy a por Sony dispuesto a empezar un nuevo capítulo de mi vida. Amber me mira con cierto recelo cuando llego. Me entrega a Sony y su mirada cambia a una más triste y de reproche.

—Es porque soy lesbiana, ¿cierto? Por eso nunca vienes a visitarme. —Sus palabras caen en mi cabeza en forma de gigantescos bloques.

—No… —El nudo que se forma en mi garganta no me deja hablar. Suspiro y, por primera vez en casi seis meses, miro a Amber—. Es porque ella te amaba demasiado y no… —Me guardo las lágrimas pero cuando veo que ella llora la abrazo con fuerza. La hizo feliz. Los últimos años ella fue una de sus razones para sonreír y dejarla atrás había sido algo que no debí hacer—. Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo.

—Hola —me dice cuando le abro la puerta de mi casa. He convencido a Blaine de visitarme dos días después de mi regreso de Nueva York.

—Pasa. —Camina por mi casa mirándolo todo con una sonrisa, una nueva sonrisa que es sincera, una sonrisa que me regresa la esperanza. Entre los papeles de mi escritorio ve una fotografía de mamá pegada a su perfil escrito de su puño y letra.

—¿Puedo? —Asiento. Después de salir del armario mamá decidió suscribirse a algunas páginas para conseguir citas. Había escrito su perfil en una hoja y le había anexado su fotografía. Se veía hermosa, una señora atractiva y elegante que no ocultaba su edad—. "Helena Karofsky. Tengo setenta años. Busco una relación divertida y activa. Mi edad no tiene nada que ver con mi gusto por experimentar cosas nuevas. Me gusta leer, soy una gran conversadora y me encanta la música". —Blaine mira la fotografía—. Era muy guapa, Dave.

—Sí. —Le quito lentamente la hoja y lo llevo a la habitación. Nos sentamos en la cama mirándonos fijamente—. ¿Y ahora? —Blaine se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación. —Suelto una carcajada y lo beso suavemente.

—También es mi primera vez. —Blaine se abraza a mí tirándome lentamente sobre el colchón.

—Creo que podríamos empezar por esto. —Blaine se sube a mi cadera.

—Bienvenido a casa, Blaine.

Este es el principio de mi nueva vida a su lado. De una nueva vida donde la felicidad no es algo de ensueño…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues nada, sólo agradecerle a Winter enormemente su paciencia con esta historia que en cuanto a estructura y tiempos ha sido una de las más complicadas que he escrito y ella se dio la tarea de hacerle entendible.<strong>_

_**También es una historia especial, derrama muchos sentimientos encontrados. Creo que para las personas que ya vimos el capítulo 14 de esta temporada pues será pesado después de todo, sin embargo, creo que existe esperanza y un futuro prometedor.**_

_**Les puedo decir que amo más que nunca a Dave Karofsky como personaje y respeto muchísimo a Max Adler como el gran actor que es.**_

_**Y por aquí nos estaremos viendo, tengo más historias en camino.**_

_**Un abrazote**_


End file.
